Caramelos de Café
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Tenten es una adolescente sin suerte perdidamente enamorada del estudiante estrella, incapaz de pensar que eso pudiera cambiar algo, en San Valentín le hace un obsequio muy especial al pelirrojo. T&G Para el reto "Parejas Disparejas" del foro Arte Shinobi.


**Disclaimer**: Yo no tengo una mansión, ni coches lujosos, ni siquiera alguien que haga la tarea por mí, además de que estoy muy lejos de poseer una cuenta bancaria multimillonaria. No soy Masashi Kishimoto. Solo soy una desquiciada dispuesta a narrar, en su mayoría, locas historias de amor.

Esta historia participa en el reto _"Parejas Disparejas"_ del Foro: **Arte Shinobi.**

**Participo con la palabra "Caramelo/Caramelos" y la pareja de Tenten & Gaara.**

**Summary: **Tenten es una adolescente sin suerte perdidamente enamorada del estudiante estrella, incapaz de pensar que eso pudiera cambiar algo, en San Valentín le hace un obsequio muy especial al pelirrojo. T&G Para el reto "Parejas Disparejas".

**Palabras: **2,418. ¡Chiquitito! Nada te cuesta leerlo y pasar a dejar un comentario ;)

"Toma mi corazón abierto y todo lo que te ofrece, porque es incondicional como todo lo que consigues. No has visto nada aún, yo nunca dudé en entregártelo… Porque si tu sonríes, yo sonrío**"— U Smile, Justin B.**

**.**

* * *

**Caramelos de Café.**

* * *

**.**

Xx

**13 de Febrero, Las once con cuarenta y cinco y dos segundos. Centro comercial.**

Llevaba todo el día en el centro comercial.

Probablemente cualquiera que me hubiera visto desplomada sobre una banca a las afueras de este, mirando el suelo como si tuviera algún potencial atractivo se hubiese entonces contagiado de mi tristeza. Y no es que fuera yo una persona poco optimista, uno no puede serlo si tiene por mejor amigo a Rock Lee, claro que no.

Al final del día lo único que pude hacer fue tomar la pequeña bolsa de compras del supermercado donde había ido a surtir la comida de la semana y volví a casa. Llevaba más de medio año viviendo sola, personalmente creo que el momento en que decidí irme de la casa cavé mi propia tumba, con mis ahorros había logrado pagar la renta de un viejo y feo departamento a las afueras de la ciudad más sin embargo cada vez estaba más cerca de morir de hambre.

Pero eso no era todo, no señor. Mañana es San Valentín y las chicas en el instituto están emocionadísimas queriendo saber ya quien le regalará a quién y cómo reaccionarán los chicos, yo, para ser sincera me conformaría con un paquete de bombones de los más corrientes, ya saben, no para regalar, para mí, para matar el hambre del día.

Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso del edificio y caminé al final del pasillo. Cuando encontré mi puerta metí la llave y lo abrí, no había mucho espacio pero cabían mí futón una mesita de noche para hacer las tareas y la estufa eléctrica que apenas había podido costear, que se había convertido en toda mi cocina. Además claro, de un baño pequeño tras una cortina, que consistía en una pequeña regadera y la taza.

Deje la mochila junto a mi _cama_. Y me miré al espejo, sí que era un desastre. Bueno, por lo menos lucía aseada aunque algo arrugada, me parece que Neji no se acerca tanto a mí desde entonces pero no puedo obligarlo a ser mi amigo.

Me senté sobre el futón, agotada. Había tenido un mal día, porque a un desgraciado desconsiderado se le había ocurrido meterse en mi camino y robarme el bolso donde llevaba un poco de dinero para las compras por lo cual solo me habían quedado las monedas que siempre cargaba en mi mochila y finalmente había traído una bolsa de caramelos y una cajita de jugo de naranja.

Sí, soy Tenten, una adolescente de diecisiete años que en la noche de un trece de Febrero no está preocupada por lucir linda o por dar obsequios, si no por su estómago vacío. Y es que siempre me he caracterizado por ser una glotona, no soy muy amiga de Chouji, yo más bien me guardo mi gusto por comer en secreto.

Me saque los zapatos con los pies y los arrojé a algún lugar, luego metí los pies bajo el futón y me giré, entonces me encontré con la vieja y arrugada fotografía que tenía pegada en la pared.

Suspiré y quité el pincho para retirar la fotografía.

Entonces la tomé entre mis manos y me perdí en sus ojos color turquesa claro. Me imaginé por un instante caminando de la mano de ese chico por una playa… Y un segundo después la borré de mi mente, esas son cosas que no suceden. Mucho menos con alguien como él.

Resultará estúpido que una adolescente como yo este perdidamente enamorada de un chico como él, pero esas son cosas que no podemos evitar.

Gaara estudia un curso más adelante que yo pese a que es dos años menor, adelantó porque es muy inteligente y esas cosas, nunca lo ves hablando con nadie que no sean sus hermanos o el suertudo de Naruto por quien aparentemente siente una peculiar fascinación.

Clavé la fotografía que recorté del anuario escolar en la pared otra vez y me hundí en mi futón.

Un chico como _"sabaku no gaara"_ no se fijaría en mí jamás.

**Xx**

**14 de Febrero, Nueve treinta con cincuenta y dos segundos. Biblioteca, Instituto.**

Ya todas las chicas habían enviado sus enormes cajas de bombones, chocolates caseros o de fábrica y demás obsequios a los chicos, algunas habían sido directas, como todas las pretendientes de Sasuke Uchiha, otras, más tímidas como mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga, habían enviado sus obsequios en secreto.

Sí bueno, mientras tanto yo estaba husmeando tras uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, siendo cuidadosa de no ser descubierta.

Gaara estaba allí, con su despeinado cabello pelirrojo y los ojos turquesa fijos en algún libro. Él siembre se ve condenadamente sexy, pero algo tremendo se ha hecho hoy porque se ve mucho mejor, quizá se cortó las uñas quien sabe.

Al final del pasillo apareció una muchacha de su edad.

Oh por dios, Tenten, eres una asalta cunas. ¡Pero vamos! Seguro que no soy la única que se ha fijado en él ni mucho menos. Además él es quien tiene la culpa, por ser tan guapo, sexy y además de todo adelantar cursos.

—Gaara-San. —Lo llamó, pero él no despegó la vista de su libro.

Sonreí, a esa mujer no le iba ser fácil quitarme a mi hombre. ¡Pero qué cosas digo! Gaara no es nada mío, tonta Tenten, tonta. ¡Esto de no cenar y no desayunar me está afectando el cerebro!

—Etto… Gaara-San — La manía que tenía la persistente chica con las manos me recordó a Hinata y me desesperó un poco.

Mi pelirrojo levantó la vista y ella se congeló, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía el piso. Si esperaba que él le preguntara qué quería, estaba muy equivocada, he visto esto años atrás y es que además de guapo y sexy, el condenado es muy cruel.

—¡Por favor acepte estos bombones como muestra de mi amor! —Exclamó ella y la caja se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo sobre la mesa de la biblioteca donde Gaara recargaba las manos.

Hubo una pausa. Yo parecía estar más nerviosa que la chica porque de alguna manera presenciar la escena me ponía los pelos de punta. Gaara tomó la caja entre sus manos y se apoyó en la mesa para ponerse de pie, cogió el libro que estaba leyendo de los varios que había sobre la mesa y caminó hacía la chica.

—No me gusta el dulce. —Dijo en voz baja y sin ninguna emoción haciendo efecto sobre ella.

Entonces le entregó de vuelta la caja a la muchacha y desapareció tras alguna estantería de las muchas de la biblioteca, a la pobre chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se marchó casi corriendo.

Me recargué sobre el librero y sonreí. Seguramente Gaara había terminado y solo iba a cambiar el libro por algún otro ejemplar, sujeté con fuerza la bolsa de caramelos entre mis manos… _"No le gusta el dulce",_ pensé mirándolos porque de alguna manera pensaba sacrificar mi saludable desayuno que consistía en unos cuantos caramelos para obsequiárselos a él.

Pero además de que era una cobarde como para atreverme a dárselos, a él no le gustaban. Miré el viejo reloj al fondo del pasillo, eran cinco a las diez, el receso estaba justo por terminar y era mi oportunidad para huir de allí sin ser vista.

Salí del pasillo con paso aflojerado porque este estaba siendo otro mal día, pero antes de otra cosa giré hacía la mesa a donde Gaara volvería unos segundos más tarde. Había puesto los caramelos en una bolsa que no hace mucho había tejido y aunque era un regalo muy pobre, finalmente decidí que nada pasaría si no se daba cuenta de quien eran.

Así que los puse sobre la mesa y me marché, deseando que Rock Lee me hubiese dejado algún panquesillo de la Cafetería.

**Xx**

**14 de Marzo, las nueve cuarenta y cinco con veintidós segundos. Cafetería escolar.**

Hinata estaba muy feliz con las cajas de bombones que había recibido por el día blanco.

Obviamente no lo demostraba pero el sonrojo sobre sus blancas mejillas lo hacía demasiado evidente, Lee me había dejado la fruta de su bandeja porque indudablemente vio mi cara de hambrienta. Mi situación no ha mejorado mucho y he tenido que reducir mi dieta pero ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

—¡Yoshhhh! ¡Espero que a Sakura-San le guste mi regalo! — Gritó Lee.

Y yo me cubrí las orejas dándole a entender que no tenía por qué hablar tan alto, Neji le dedico una mirada de fastidio como el genio que era y luego volvió la vista a su comida, porque esta clase de días ciertamente le fastidiaban.

Yo no había recibido nada.

Y siendo sincera era algo que me temía, en primera porque no he regalado nada o al menos nadie sabe que así fue, ni siquiera el mismo Gaara que fue quien recibió los caramelos. Y en segunda porque, ¡Kami-Sama! ¡A quién le iba a importar regalarle algo a una chica que ni se plancha el uniforme! Lógicamente no es mi culpa que la plancha haya decidido fallar justo el día de hoy, o que la electricidad se haya ido por la mañana evitando que me peinara como siempre, a decir verdad, si no existiera el agua y unos cuantos baratos acondicionadores de pelo yo jamás habría podido aplacar mi cabello para dejarlo suelto.

Para ser exactos me veía terrible, pero en fin, no tenía nadie a quien impresionar.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable. Y mis ojos cafés corriente vieron a la luz de mis ojos entrar por las puertas de la cafetería, Gaara parecía nunca tener hambre o tal vez es que no le interesa entrar a lugares tan concurridos como lo es la cafetería, esa es la razón por la que me asombra tanto verlo por aquí.

Lo vi pararse cerca de donde sus hermanos estaban comiendo y luego sus azules ojos, tan transparentes como el hielo recorrieron todo el lugar con la mirada, solo entonces tuve tiempo de reparar en sus níveas manos y en lo que llevaba en ellas. Extrañamente me sentí perturbada, quizá hasta dolida porque estaba sosteniendo un arreglo pequeño de galletas entre ellas.

Y no, no estoy pensando justamente en lo deliciosas que se ven esas galletas de surtido rico probablemente caseras y en el vacío de mi estómago únicamente relleno con un poco de fruta. Si no en la grieta que se abre paso en mi corazón, en el _"crack"_ que acabo de escuchar porque Gaara tiene un regalo entre sus manos y, como lo temo, no es para mí.

Gaara encontró una chica. Se ha tomado la molestia de preparar galletas y hacer un arreglo para ella y eso indica que ella debe ser muy especial. Se acabó. Las pequeñas posibilidades que tuve alguna vez de estar con él, de verdad pequeñas, diminutas, casi invisibles desaparecen en la escena y mi corazón está roto.

Trato de ser optimista como Lee lo haría. ¡Él se lo pierde! Exclama mi mente, pero… ¿Es así? Claro que no. ¿De qué se va a perder? ¿De la perdedora Tenten? No, porque ni a él ni a nadie le interesa una chica sin un apellido de prestigio, sin buenas notas, sin una capacidad excelente, que no es popular y que aunque quiso independizarse ahora es tan pobre que vive en un barrio donde algunas veces hay agua y electricidad y otras no. Nadie, mucho menos Gaara se fijaría en la pobre Tenten.

Pero entonces sus ojos se encuentran con los míos a cierta a distancia. Sé que me pican los ojos por todo lo que he pensado, por tantos sentimientos encontrados en un segundo, sé que quiero salir de ahí corriendo y llorar en el baño el resto del día como la dramática adolescente de diecisiete que soy. Más sin embargo el tiempo se detiene al observar cada sencillo movimiento que hace su cuerpo al caminar en mí dirección y me siento estúpida… Porque seguramente no me mira a mí, sino a alguien más detrás.

Me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado respirar cuando Hinata me toma la mano bajo la mesa y al ver que no la miro sigue el hilo de mi mirada hasta encontrarse con él. Pero… Pese a todo, contra todo pronóstico Sabaku no Gaara se detiene justo aquí, frente a mí mirada y retuerce la bolsa de galletas entre sus manos sin fruncir ni una sola facción de su cara, siendo indescifrable como siempre.

No, no es real. Debo estar dormida, el despertador está por sonar.

Y la mano albina de él se eleva hasta quedar a mi altura y solo entonces me digo a mi misma que si es un sueño es mejor dejarlo ser y disfrutarlo al máximo porque solo así esto va a suceder. Así que abro las manos y recibo el transparente paquete de galletas.

¿Qué es esto? Porque mi corazón de pronto parece arreglado, como si le hubiesen puesto cinta adhesiva luego de juntar los pedazos, o como si con hilo y aguja lo hubiesen cosido todo de un momento a otro.

Gaara curva el extremo de su labio hacia arriba en lo más cercano a una sonrisa que he visto en él… Y su voz se refiere a mí por primera vez en la vida.

—No me gustan los caramelos dulces. —Dice, y para ese momento todos en la mesa, todos en la cafetería más bien, tienen los ojos sobre nosotros.

Aferro mis manos a la bolsa de galletas. Sí, es un sueño porque de ninguna manera pudo saber que fui yo quien dejó esos caramelos en la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Pero… Me gusta el café. —Murmura entonces y sus labios vuelven a ser una línea recta.

Su espalda es lo siguiente que veo hasta perderlo de vista tras las puertas de la cafetería. Entonces recuerdo como respirar y mis manos jalan el hilo de una nota en las galletas…

"_Disfrútalas. _

_Ah, y la próxima vez que quieras ser anónima en un regalo, no olvides no ser vista. Sé más discreta._

_**Gaara.**__"_

Y solo así, perdiendo mis ojos en su letra, me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño. Que es real, que Gaara es quien ha escrito esto y que por primera vez yo soy Tenten una perdedora, con suerte.

Sonrió, llevándome una galleta a la boca. Y mi boca saborea la delicia hecha en casa por la persona que yo más quiero… Y que suerte tuve de ese día pese haber sido robada, haber comprado dulces de café.

**Xx**

**N/a:**

_¡Vas happenin!_

_Qué. raro. Lo. sé. Qué. extraño. Oh. Por. Dios._

_Pobre tenten. Pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerla ver desdichada y que una luz entonces entrara en su vida y esa luz es Gaara. No estoy muy familiarizada con los personajes, me disculpo si salió muy OC. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con la palabra "caramelos" Sorry._

_¡No me culpen! No pude hacer nada más, LOL._

_Los amo, dejen un Review._

_¡Nos vemos! (: xx_

_**PD:** Si no dejan un Review, mi autoestima baja un 50% al día. ¡No me hagan más depresiva de lo que soy! ¡Contribuyan! (:_


End file.
